This present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of hardy, bush type plant of the miniature rose class and with exhibition form, the primary objective of this breeding program. This new variety is from a single seedling created in a greenhouse in Englishtown, N.J. by crossing the following two rose plants:
The seed parent is ‘BENfig’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 8,020).
The pollen parent is an unnamed, unintroduced miniature rose (not patented) which was a cross of ‘KINfancy’ (not patented) by ‘BENblack’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,925).
This present invention bares resemblance to its seed parent, BENfig (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 8,020), with a similar bud shape and petal count and size. The differences between those two plants are that the flowers of this new invention are a dark red with a lighter reverse as compared to light pink flowers with a lighter reverse on the seed parent and this new invention has a more compact plant habit. The primary trait from its pollen parent is its red coloring.
Asexual reproduction by cuttings of this new variety in Englishtown, N.J. and Rowley, Mass. shows that all distinguishing characteristics of this rose continually come true to form.